With the rapid growth of Internet bandwidth requirements, network operators are looking for cost-effective solutions to meet subscribers' expectations. An alternative to upgrading existing wired networks or to installing expensive optical networks for replacing existing copper wire infrastructure is to continue using existing Internet access lines, e.g. various variants of digital subscriber lines (xDSL, x being replaced with a descriptor for the variant) or cable, and adding additional network capacity at residential gateways located at the subscribers' premises using wireless access, e.g. as stipulated in the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard, in the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) standard or in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard for mobile network access. Accordingly, a gateway device installed in the customer premises will have access to two or more different connection types and will use these connections exclusively or jointly for providing the required data bandwidth. Such gateway devices are also referred to as hybrid gateways.
WO 2011129070 discloses a handover method and apparatus for a user equipment device attaching to a LIPA domain. The apparatus includes multiple home NodeBs or home eNodeBs being wired with a service gateway and a LIPA gateway serving the LIPA domain.